Un petit rien qui change tout
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un petit geste a toujours de grandes conséquences.


Disclaimer : House of Anubis et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.

Résumé : Un petit geste a toujours de grandes conséquences.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°32 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de fictions ». Les conditions étaient : cent mots minimum, écrire sur : « Alors qu'il est plongé dans une lecture diverse, votre personnage voit s'animer devant lui le héros du livre en question! Ce héros va convaincre votre personnage de changer quelque chose dans sa vie pour cette nouvelle année (scolaire ou professionnelle) »,

 **Un petit rien qui change tout**

Allongé sur son lit, confortablement installé, Jerome relisait les aventures d'Harry Potter. La saga de J.K Rowling était l'une de ses préférées. Il était même ce que l'on appelait un Potterhead : un fan inconditionnelle de la série. Mais il le cachait. On ne lui reprocherait pas de lire Harry Potter. On lui reprocherait ce côté fanboy. Jerome Clarke était connu pour être quelqu'un d'extraverti, d'un brin je m'en foutiste avec un soupçon d'arrogance, un manipulateur égoïste. En tout cas, c'était la façade qu'il donnait au monde, aussi ses petits secrets comme ce côté un peu excessif ne pouvaient pas être utilisés contre lui. Il relisait le second tome : Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets. C'était l'un de ses tomes favoris car son personnage préféré commençait à avoir une importance : Ginny Weasley.

Ah, Ginny, comme Jerome l'adorait !

Une petite fille tout mignonne et timide mais qui pouvait rugir en lionne pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Une jeune femme aussi flamboyante que sa chevelure.

Une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Intelligente, courageuse, loyale.

Il osait presque dire son type de femme, même si là, c'était assez malsain, étant donné que la demoiselle avait onze ans, dans les lignes qu'il relisait pour la énième fois.

Il fut pris d'un soudain mal de crâne, qui l'obligea à poser son livre et à fermer les yeux. Il tomba dans une espèce de sommeil qui dura un certain temps et quand il se réveilla, il eut un sursaut et manqua de se cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Ginny Weasley se tenait devant lui.

\- Mon dieu, je rêve ! S'exclama-t-il

Il se pinça la joue, eut mal et comprit qu'il était bien réveillé.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as invoquée ? Demanda la jeune étudiante

\- Invoquée ?!

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Répliqua-t-elle les bras sur les hanches. Je suis comme Bloody Mary, tu dis trois fois mon nom, j'arrive.

\- Je l'ai juste pensé !

\- Très fort alors. Bon, tu me veux quoi ? A moins que c'était un accident.

C'en était un, en effet, mais la voyant serrer un livre familier, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tu es en première année ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ce livre, c'est Malefoy père qui te l'a donné.

\- Oui. Comment tu le sais ?

Il lui tendit son livre, qu'elle feuilleta. Elle pâlit.

\- Ce livre est un objet de magie noire. Si tu t'en es déjà servi, ne t'en sers plus. Donne-le à Dumbledore. Cet objet va te mener à ta perte.

Elle continua à lire le livre et pâlit de plus belle, constatant la véracité des propos de Jerome.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne m'en servirai plus.

A peine le remercia-t-elle qu'il fut pris d'une autre migraine et retomba dans le sommeil. A son réveil, Ginny avait disparu et son livre était ouvert sur un chapitre inédit, alors que son ouvrage était déjà abîmé par les nombreuses relectures. Ginny donnait le journal de Jedusor à Dumbledore. Les mystères de la chambre stoppèrent suite à ce don. Néanmoins, s'il avait sauvé Ginny, Jerome se demanda si c'était une bonne chose. Car s'il l'avait sauvé, comment détruire les horcruxes cachés à Poudlard, sans le crochet du Basilic ? Il continua à lire. Hermione et ses amis continuaient leur enquête, ils purent rendre Justice à Mimi Geignarde et les professeurs, aidés par le fourchelangue d'Harry, descendirent dans la chambre afin de tuer la bête. Après quelques recherches sur internet, il découvrit que cette version était la version canon pour tous. Il se demanda comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la maison d'Anubis.

Et depuis l'arrivée de Nina, cette américaine, la maison d'Anubis était synonyme d'étrangeté inexplicable.

 **FIN**


End file.
